


Wine

by byuniehoney, immarbles



Series: Love From Above, From Below, From You [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crack, M/M, also tm fluff, groupchats, he cant control them either, jimin is either a sweetheart or a wingman there is no in between, jin is literally the when will my husband return from war meme, jungkook is the most relatable meme, long distance vhope, monsta x own a tattoo parlor, yoongi doesnt know what feelings are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuniehoney/pseuds/byuniehoney, https://archiveofourown.org/users/immarbles/pseuds/immarbles
Summary: Yoongi stumbles upon his soulmate;Jungkook can’t stop dreaming about Jimin;And to everyone’s grieve, Taehyung and Hoseok are still separated by the gigantic pool of sea between them.





	1. This Always Happens

**Author's Note:**

> we’re back!!! with a sequel!!! that is already escalating beyond repair!!!!! 
> 
> read tequila sunrise if you haven’t otherwise this might be a bit confusing at times  
> anyway welcome back and enjoy!!!! <333

_Jungkook awoke with a gasp. He was covered in his own sweat and trembling, his hands scrambling to seize his blanket and grapple at it. Outside, the moon shone, still. No birds were singing and no cars honked on the street. Even if they did, he did not hear._

_His head was aching and full, full with the dream he had just lived through. Again._

_Once the initial shock subsided, Jungkook groaned, his forearm falling onto his face. He kicked away his blankets without making efforts to open his eyes at all and proceeded to place his feet on the cold floor. It was still early, too early, but he couldn’t bring himself to drown in the warm confines of his bed any longer._

_He walked towards the kitchen, the calendar on the wall telling him it was the twenty-first of september. As he made his morning coffee, he shuffled towards it with a pen to draw a big cross through the little rectangular box. Today was the twenty-second, and for Jeon Jungkook, it marked the twenty-second day he had dreamt about… him._

_About his hyung, his best friend, Park Jimin._

_Fatigue was already running him over for he hadn’t slept nearly enough to accommodate for his day, yet he didn’t mind all that much. It made his mind float and pleasantly cloudy._

_Jungkook sighed, took a sip from his mug, and turned away._

 

I.

 

**Kimtae Protection Squad**

_Golden97 joined the chat_

_Mochi joined the chat_

_Taegucci joined the chat_

Taegucci: omg

Mochi: are u seeing this

Taegucci: i can't believe my eyes…  jimin pinch me

Golden97: … I swear to god the day I understand what the fuck’s going on in this chat is the day I burn all my timbs.

Taegucci: it’s just

Mochi: you're the first person to be online today

Taegucci: and that never happens

Mochi: ya, why are you even up? it’s 7 in the morning.

Golden97: class @ 8 and you know that I take my time when I eat breakfast.

Taegucci: lol morning classes suck

Golden97: what about you two

Mochi: well the thing is

Mochi: we never went to sleep in the first place

Mochi: and we got class @ 8:30

Taegucci: ya

Golden97: wow

Golden97: rip your GPA

Taegucci: rest in piñatas indeed

Golden97: hyung why are you like this

Taegucci: shut up coconut I haven't slept for 24 hours

Golden97: YOU DID THAT TO YOURSELF

Mochi: sshhh kookie it’s just the American Air, he isn't over it yet

Golden97: ITS BEEN 2 MONTHS

Taegucci: I wonder what Hobi’s up to rn

Mochi: lol whipped

_Visualchef joined the chat_

Visualchef: so.

Visualchef: yoongi just walked into my room and

_Min suga joined the chat_

Min suga: can y’all stop texting I’m trying to sleep here

Golden97: I’m surprised you haven't muted this chat yet tbh

Mochi: same

Taegucci: what kook said

Min suga: wait you can mute chats

Visualchef:

 

Min suga: don't use pictures of me against me

Visualchef: I think you forgot the definition of blackmail for a sec buddy

Min suga: you're so GODDAMN lucky you're older

Visualchef: I know ;)

Golden97: anyway

Golden97: I wanted to ask something

Mochi: what is it?

Golden97: is everyone free tomorrow? the new iron man movie is coming out and I wanna see it with you guys

Mochi: yea sure!

Taegucci: I’m down

Visualchef: yoongi and I are coming too

Min suga: uhm speak for yourself

Visualchef: fuck you, you have work anyway and I’ll pay for the popcorn and drinks

Min suga: well if you put it like that

Golden97: istg you'd do anything for 5 cents even though you're rich as fuck

Min suga: friendly reminder that I always pay for our LEGITIMATE meals when we go out. And you guys eat as if you've been starving for a decade…

Visualchef: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Golden97: well… unlike you, we’re broke

Mochi: I probably have more instant noodles in my body than blood

Min suga: especially you, Kim Seok Jin.

Visualchef: that's one of the reasons I became a chef too

Golden97: so everyone’s coming???

Mochi: ya

Golden97: okay uh let’s meet up @ 3 then, the usual place 

  _Min suga left the chat_

_Golden97 left the chat_

_Visualchef left the chat_

_Mochi left the chat_

_Taegucci left the chat_

_RM joined the chat_

RM: Oh.

RM: I see how it is now.

_RM left the chat_

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook loved going to school. By means of fate he had found a purpose in life, a way to be a functioning member of society, though morning classes just… weren't his forté.

He had pushed through the classes with puffy eyes that he could barely open and suspiciously black clothes, yet after a while he felt nothing but the rather aggravating tingling in his body induced by his excitement for the movie later that day (not that he would ever admit that he was excited to such an extent to someone's face, _especially_ someone like Min Yoongi).

Thus he had decided that, to get the edge off of his thrill, he’d go sweat in the gym for a bit–something he knew would calm him down.

Only when the sun was getting down from zenith, Jungkook realized his mistake.

With fists that swayed back and forth in time with the rhythm of his steps, he was running on the treadmill. It was the the final part of his routine, which consisted of him switching between three, sometimes four machines for about an hour. Much to his own disdain, his bangs were clinging to his face like an icky band-aid–and really, all of his clothes followed the same story.

In the high of the moment, he had wanted to put on a special, motivational and extremely catchy song to really get into it, and with that checked the time on his phone by pure accident.

(If he could help it, he'd keep himself from knowing the hour for he'd be etching to check it again in no time; he'd want to time himself, or anything that'd distract him from his real objective, which was running in place until he felt his muscles grow taut).

Realization hit him like a rock, right in the gut, and he fell out of the rhythm he’d been carefully maintaining.

The numbers read _14:58_.

Considering he had to be there in exactly two minutes and the place was at least a fifteen minute walk away, he would be late; however fast he showered, at whatever inhuman speed he raced. He would be late, even though he had promised to all of his hyungs it wouldn't ever happen again, _I swear. I cross my heart and hope to die._

"Fucking shit, fuck", he muttered to himself with moderate panic rushing through his veins, abruptly stopping his program on the tread to make a run for the shower.

He hadn’t stripped out of his clothes this fast in his entire life.

He snatched a towel, wrapped it around his body and took soap from his bag before racing towards the public bathroom. For reasons he’d rather not explain, Jungkook didn’t usually make use of the showers here, rather making an effort to jog all the way to his dorm to take one there, but now he all but bolted towards them to claim a shower head.

To say it was easy to take a shower in five seconds would be a lie, but Jungkook never quite was one for taking things easy.

Washing was like doing the macarena with the song sped up at least three times. His arms flailed and smacked loudly against his body as he rinsed and scrubbed as if his life depended on it (which might as well be true). To his right and left, he earned a number of sideway glances and scoffs, which made Jungkook want to crawl in his skin and stay there for all eternity, feeling like a buffoon.

(It only encouraged him to move faster, though, so who was the real winner here?)

When he deemed himself moderately cleaned and clothed, he ran.

With every fiber of his being he went as fast as he could, ran unlike he'd ever done before, until his chest was left heaving and terribly heavy with everything imaginable except oxygen. His bangs were, again, a little sweaty on his forehead, which was only mildly annoying when put in perspective–that being the wetness of his undried body making his loose shirt and tight pants stick to his skin.

He sprinted with his head low past his school, past his dorm, past some confused bikers and pedestrians until he found the display window of cafe Blue Moon with his hands–the usual place for meeting up with friends among other things. He prayed he wasn’t _too_ late, but considering no one (Taehyung) had wrung his neck yet, he figured he was cool.

Jungkook took deep breaths as he felt his core temperature drop to a more forgiving and tolerant one, and when he was just about sure his cheeks were no longer a dark shade of pink, he-

"-Hi baby, you’re late.” Jungkook shot back with surprise, adrenaline pumping back through his veins with vigorous speed. Only then it dawned on him it was only Park Jimin.

"You scared me!" he whined, a hand resting protectively on his heart. The older man snickered, winking.

" _You_ look like you just got dragged into a four hour long street dance battle."

"I'm serious! I swear to Go-, wait, fuck, my bag."

Oh, this was all going south so fast…

Jungkook had most definitely lost his bag. Right when he forgot the importance of substance over time, when the clock was ticking more and more precious seconds away without his consent. With other words, as soon as he had put on his last piece of clothing and put no efforts into stopping himself from dashing outside.

He pulled his hand through his hair, which did a great job at reminding him of his current unhygienic state despite having taken a shower seven minutes ago. Jimin fell into a fit of giggles at his cringe before slapping his shoulder.

"You take the words right out of my mouth, sweetie."

Agitation boiled in Jungkook’s belly. He released his breath with defeat, blinking his eyes slowly, before turning to look to his left and right. "Where is everyone?", he asked.

"I dunno”, Jimin answered, lips pouting.

Jungkook’s mouth grew slack with disbelief, gesticulating this by raising his hands and holding them in front of him. Jimin shrugged as Jungkook laughed dryly.

This was the last straw. The _one_ time Jungkook tries his hardest, puts in _so_ much _effort_ to come on time no one is here to admire his newfound maturity. He simply could not tolerate this.

With practiced movements, he not so stealthily fished jimin's phone out of his left hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?!"

On the screen shone a dozen of ominous notifications. Jungkook gasped.

This really was too much for one day.

 

* * *

 

**Kimtae Protection Squad**

_Visualchef joined the chat_

_Taegucci joined the chat_

Taegucci: y’all I can’t make it

_Min suga joined the chat_

Min suga: me neither

Min suga: suddenly everyone decided to be sick and i’m gonna have to work with this new kid

Visualchef: I feel bad for the poor baby that has to put up with your shit

Taegucci: that’s crazy because im not feeling well either

Min suga: yea uhm i'm not breathing around you for the next week lol

Taegucci: wow thanks hyung really appreciate it

Visualchef: I’ll come by later with soup xx

Taegucci: at least you’re here hyung :((

_Mochi joined the chat_

Mochi: wAIT WHY THE FUCK CANT YALL MAKE IT

Visualchef: is that jungkookie typing

Mochi: how did you know

Min suga: 1. Jimin rarely goes full caps mode unlike your crusty ass

Min suga: 2. Jimin would say something like ‘that’s unfortunate :(‘ instead of questioning us

Visualchef: what the grandpa said

Min suga: you’re older than me

Visualchef: that only counts when i’m blackmailing you

Min suga: smh

Mochi: so i read the messages and

Mochi: y’all a bunch of rats

Taegucci: really gettin the support i need today my friends are so kind

Visualchef: well SORRY that my husband lives abroad and can only contact me during our meet up for the rest of the week

Mochi: not talkin abt u jin hyung I’m talking about the men from daegu

Min suga: tell my boss that ur triggered because i can’t watch iron man with you you little fuck

Mochi: i saw ur boss once and i don’t wanna go on a suicide mission ur good

Mochi: for tae’s excuse

Mochi: sounds sus…. but ok

Min suga: tf is sus

Visualchef: tbh i dont even know at this point

Taegucci: SUSpicious

Visualchef: thanks sweetie

Taegucci: no problem mom c:

Mochi: y’all a bunch of grandpas smh

Visualchef: the amount of times you’ve said ‘yall’

Min suga: well we’re also your only friends so shut it

Mochi: YOUR NOT MY ONLY FRIEND

Visualchef: you’re*

Mochi: I ALSO HAVE YUGYEOM… BAMBAM… TAEYONG… MINGHAO… MINGYU… AND SEOKMIN

Min suga: then go to them smh

Visualchef: we can’t disown him like this, it’s too soon.

Visualchef: let’s just be there for his first date and THEN disown him

_Mochi left the chat_

Taegucci: you have no idea how hard it was for me to not imagine jimin talking like that

Visualchef: a world where jimin tries to act tough instead of being the sweetie he is, is a cruel world

Min suga: i agree + gtg. im gonna have to actually do work now;

_Min suga has left the chat_

 

* * *

 

private conversation:

baembaem + i’m like TaeTae

baembaem: tAEEEE

i’m like TaeTae: bAMMMMMM

baembaem: why did kook just message me thru jiminie hyung’s phone 5555

i’m like TaeTae: lol what did he say

baembaem: “can we meet up for brunch on sunday i’m actually having a crisis - Jeon Jung Kook”

i’m like TaeTae: he’s on a date w jimin lololololol

baembaem: are u being legit i gotta tell yugyeom

i’m like TaeTae: yea well it isn’t OFFICIAL or anything but they’re gonna watch iron man together and u kno that that’s basically a proposal from jjk

i’m like TaeTae: was supposed to be a group thing but none of us can make it (and as u kno im sick :()

baembaem: yea btw i got u chicken (since it always makes u feel better)

i’m like TaeTae: yes thaNK U and jin hyung is gonna bring soup @ 6 pm so make sure ur home by then <3

baembaem: aight i’ll be there but jinyoung hyung is calling me rn so i gtg

i’m like TaeTae: say hi to him for me!!!

* * *

 

II.

 

"I just can't believe this is happening", Jungkook sighed, eyes fixed on a flashy banner of the new _Iron Man_ movie while he waited for Jimin to pick snacks. "Poor Robert Downey Junior sunbaenim deserves better… The man could’ve had five cinema tickets worth of money but everyone cancelled. This is a tragedy. I’m disappointed."

Jimin walked around the store with a pouting jungkook tracing his steps, grabbing a pack of M&Ms and two bottles of frizz.

"But are you surprised? You know, you could just pay for those five extra tickets out of your own pocket.” He emptied the load into Jungkook’s arms before digging in his jeans pocket for his wallet and heading up towards the counter.

"I'd visit all those movies _and_ pay for five extra tickets if i wasn't a broke Overwatch loving uni student", Jungkook reasoned, cradling the four objects and praying they wouldn't miraculously drop out of his hold. Damn the existence of butter fingers.

"Too soon Jungkook, too soon."

As expected, the beverages were more expensive than their quality could ever attain for. Jimin payed, though, so it wasn't necessarily a problem. Although being the youngest one in his group of friends was an absolute bother, pretty much all his hyungs were closeted sugar daddies, which lay well with him at times like these.

When she opened her hand to reveal the change, the cashier was shy to return the smile Jimin flashed at her, but did anyway. Jungkook nodded. With the taps of their shoes muffled on the pricey-looking red carpet, they made their way to the theater, stopping once in a while to make sure they were going in the right direction.

"Yeah, this is it", Jungkook confirmed with a crumpled cinema ticket between his fingers, "hall fifteen."

They slowed down for the rest of the walk, opening door after door until they were put to a hold.

By complete coincidence, they had ended up in the most beautiful hall of them all.

All around them were small lights that shone like stars, like a midsummer night from a place far away and revery. Their eyes wandered and took in every wall and corner in pregnant silence, not quite ready to tear them away just yet.

"Wow…" Jimin whispered. "I've frequented this cinema for years but I've never been in this hall before."

Jungkook cocked his head to his left, where Jimin stood.

His neck was craned upwards, the angle pushing away his bangs in a pretty way. His eyes looked a bit dazed as they bounced around the room in the act of admiration, and they shone a little brighter than the lights around them did. They were pretty. So pretty his mind became a bit fuzzy.

"They’re pretty”, he said, his gaze fixed on Jimin.

Jimin hummed, curling his mouth into a smile. Jungkook's eyes widened a bit. He pressed his lips together, wishing he could zip them shut forever. One wrong word and things would've gone south faster than a meteorite.

Jimin skipped down the stairs until he found a pair of seats he fancied, racing towards them and plopping down.

As Jungkook dug his nails into his palms hard enough to make his skin snap, he, with all his being, prayed, offered his soul, even, for his hyung to not have catched on on that small slip.

Jimin turned his head behind his shoulders, his questioning eyes urging Jungkook to come sit with him. A blush crept in from the neck of his sweater. Jungkook willed his limbs to move again, and luckily, they did.

As he raced down, he pondered why these things only happened when he was alone with this particular hyung.

Then he thought about the previous night, the other twenty-two... all the while getting a little more stuck and lost in the maze that currently resided in his heart. Though as soon as a long-awaited darkness dimmed their surroundings, he pushed those thoughts far, far away, sighing a little anxiously.

 

-

 

"Oh my god, did you catch that ass shot just now? That man is a true snack."

Now, what jungkook had experienced a great deal when going out with his friends, but this most definitely was a brand new chapter to add to the book. He'd expected a lot of things, except for his hyung to whisper exclusively sexually tinted comments about the movie into his ear, more specifically about Iron Man himself, sometimes even doing so much as gripping onto Jungkook’s wrist for "moral support". Even though he wouldn't necessarily disagree or deny him, he'd rather just focus on the plot a little more, which, to his own horror, was getting increasingly harder. _Look at what you did. I can't look at Iron Man sunbaenim the same anymore._ Of course he had seen the damn ass shot.

The box of popcorn had been strategically placed on the armrest between them by Jungkook at the beginning of the movie, but after saving it from a free-fall about three times, Jimin decided to keep it on his lap instead.

Even more was that Jungkook was convinced his friends saw him as a man with a very healthy appetite, so he couldn't go and pretend he didn't want any more popcorn... _free_ popcorn, at that. No, he just had to keep his cool, be the coolest chillest guy on the planet, so insanely cool his hands start to grow cold as they inched their way towards the box...

As soon as his fingers hit base, he sung a little victory song in his head, but when they delved in, he felt something warm. Scorching hot, in fact. He flinched away as if he'd touched a hot pan with fire in it, making the popcorn in and around his hand fly. "Oh fuh-fuck I'm sorry-..."

Jimin giggled sweetly, eyes crinkled as they were turned to the screen. Their elbows touched, which made his throat go a little dry. Jimin brought his hand to his mouth, stuffing it with popcorn, and suddenly Jungkook wasn't all too sure whether it was the movie or him that made him laugh. He wanted to slap himself.

Jimin cleared his throat, leaning to his side and furiously whispered: "I genuinely envy the person who had the liberty of filming that."

Jungkook made a mental note to himself to make that a double–two, full on both cheeks slaps–once he got home. He was determined to never share popcorn with anyone ever again, even if that meant a serious decline of cash in his wallet.

 

 

III.

 

After the movie, they made a small, slightly escalated, life-changing (life- _worsening)_ detour to the cafe to replenish their energy tanks.Thin gs hadn't went quite like usual, but on retrospect, _usual_ wasn't exactly a good word for him to use when describing meet-ups with his friends. More often than not they'd end up getting kicked out of places for rousing too much mayhem and unwanted attention.

(Last time they got banned from a family diner. Seokjin had fed Namjoon a cherry tomato rather sensually, which in no time resulted into Jimin screaming a battle cry at Taehyung in their battle of throwing various finger foods at each other, the purpose being to make it as difficult as possible to catch them. Jungkook had given them stink eye before joining in as a third party, to, if the fight hadn’t been put to an instantaneous stop, win a glorious victory.)

This had been something completely else, though. Yoongi, the aspiring-to-be-a-stone grandpa Min _Yoongi_ , that closeted _nerd_ of a human being had fallen in love. With an absolute babe, at that. Jungkook was disgusted, in _pain_ , even, as he felt the second-hand embarrassment of seeing crush to crush interactions. _Why, hyung?_ _Why must fate taunt you with this beauty of a man?_ _Why must you, out of all hyungs, succumb to the dark desires of the mind and body? I thought we were on the same team._

Jimin, of course, had been more than delighted. With doe eyes that emitted such sparkles they deemed fake, he kept cooing at Yoongi, spurred them on to be closer, even going as far as scribbling down his number on a napkin before giving it to their waiter - the _one._

_‘I’m such an amazing wing man, aren’t I’,_ he’d whispered in Jungkook’s ear, and as he was reminded of how Jimin whispered to him in the snug confines of darkness earlier, of pretty lights and Iron Man, he rolled his eyes. A little line of sweat started to form beneath his fringe.

Even as they went outside again, Jimin’s excitement hadn’t fazed in the slightest. He tugged at Jungkook’s arm, shining smiles at the flustered pedestrians that passed their way. “Let’s celebrate this joyous day, Jungkook! Let us feast on bears and the cheapest of snacks as we bask in this new light of events and woo over their budding love.”

(Jungkook was pretty sure the last time he had heard him speaking like that was when he was in his rock phase in high school. Such unfortunate times. He’d forget all about them if he could.)

“Why”, Jungkook lamented more to himself than anyone else. “It’s the middle of the day, all I want to do is go home, eat a proper meal and start the process of erasing this day from my memory,” _erase these feelings._

Jimin huffed as he made no signal of giving him permission to do any of that. “Boy, please. I’m pretty sure you eating something remotely substantial is more rare of an occasion than… I don’t know, Jin not feeling like eating fried chicken. Don’t forget I’m the one paying here, you brat.” He turned around, facing jungkook head on. “Also, don’t judge my life’s choices, you _brat.”_

“Okay, okay, I got you.”

_I don’t even like alcohol,_ Jungkook thought sullenly.

 

-

 

_Jungkook was afraid to go to sleep. For weeks he had been stretching his boundaries, shrinking his hours in bed drastically. Though, when he came home with alcohol induced thoughts and aching limbs, he couldn’t quite help himself from caving in._

_Without realizing, and without quite having control over himself, he rewound Jimin’s soft voice in his head. It soothed him. Without really putting in effort to question himself, he hugged his pillow as if it was a person. At last, he fell into a deep slumber._

_He dreamt of the universe, luminescent with lightbulbs of gas, with himself floating in between them. He was weightless, hovering even though he had no such thing as wings to support his body. In front of him, a boy, slightly smaller than him, leapt towards him and kissed him on his cheek, nose, and twice on the lips._

 


	2. meeting irl princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to be Reallly Emotional or anything but I love Kihyun - byuniehoney

_ Beware of your actions today, Pisces.  _

Yoongi didn't believe in fate. He didn't, but today was a special day. Yoongi didn't believe in horoscopes, yet this morning he somehow found himself scrolling through the pisces section on  _ horoscope.com _ with his head underneath his blanket, one hand balancing his phone while the other covered his eyes and cheeks that were dusty with blush. Through the little crack between his fingers he read it religiously.

He blamed Seokjin.

_ Beware, for today you might come in confrontation with someone, or something you've been hiding from. Perhaps from yourself. _

... _ What does it mean _ ? Yoongi thought later, munching on a spoonful of cereal before penning the sentences down on a scrap of paper without really thinking about it. he stared at them for a questionable amount of time, deciding to leave them in the end.)

He had it all thought and planned out months and months in advance, and finally, the day was here. If Yoongi was excited, he would never admit it ( _ especially _ to someone named Jeon Jungkook; the one and only boy who was innocently yet fully convinced Yoongi was obsidian through and through, layer upon layer without a strawberry flavored jelly heart underneath all of it. They were lies, but they were beautiful, and Yoongi would do everything to keep the dream alive.

Today was a special day; he'd waited for it for a full three months. It was special, for a reason he could most definitely figure out.

He was getting a tattoo.

(He most definitely hadn't been hiding that fact from himself, so what could it  _ mean? _ What could he possibly be hiding from?)

Yoongi sighed. He stretched his legs underneath the table and let his head fall back, his fringe falling back along with the rest of his hair. Yoongi yawned, opening his eyes with a groan to see the world upside down. It was something he did whenever he woke up anxious, so he could simply listen to his blood run through his veins. Yoongi knew it calmed him down. So he did.

When he felt refreshed enough, he threw his head forward and was immediately drawn to the words on the little paper beside his cereal bowl. This time, he ignored it, and before he got up to do the dishes he folded the little piece of paper and put it in between his teeth.

He put on black, slim fitting pants, and carefully tucked the scrap inside of his pocket. Yoongi grabbed his keys and left an empty apartment. 

He had one hour until the tattoo parlor opened its doors.

 

-

 

Fast forward forty-nine minutes, his feet stood nailed into the ground in front of the tattoo parlor. Yoongi wanted to cry.

He was a man praised for his great virtue and humility, for being loyal as he was sincere, yet today, suddenly finding the ability to shapeshift into some kind of exotic animal seemed less emotionally straining than going in and making an appointment. He wanted to put a paper bag over his head to hide his sweating and blushing face, or even better, buy a seven thousand dollar tuxedo with matching sunglasses just to be as intimidating and unapproachable as possible. It would make the perfect disguise. For the Real Nervous Mess underneath, that is.

He took on a mighty pose that resembled Auguste Rodin’s  _ The Thinker _ , humming under his breath.

However, it seemed he had been standing in front of the shop's entrance for too long, for someone growled at him to step aside before ushering him aside rather carefully. Yoongi lost his balance and shuffled sidewards a little, getting knocked out of his dreaming state while seeing the buff shoulders of the buff man roll back before he entered the shop. 

For a while, he simply stood there, eyes struck with unbelief at the way the man did a task so heavy and burdensome with such nonchalance, as if it really was as simple as snapping your fingers and turning your wrist once. 

(To his own disdain, it really was that simple.)

But Yoongi was a strong man too! Simply out of arrogance he pressed his fingers around the knob of the heck and turned it, stumbling forward rather lamely because he had put a bit too much pressure on it.

To his surprise, he was inside.

What he set foot in, though, was a place he could never have mentally prepared himself for. 

If he had to use one word to describe it, he’d say it was incredibly...soft. Its style wasn’t anything like the one he’d expected it to be, the punk rock, more stereotypical style its site sported when he came across it one day. Even then, he’d found it to be a little alternative and more intimate than what he’d predicted. Yoongi was drawn to it, intrigued, as much as he would be reading a good first chapter of a novel. He saved the address, and now he was here.

The first thing Yoongi noticed was the bright and interesting lighting. There were either big flashy letter signs in neon on the wall, or soft lamps with an IKEA sort of home design on every table and hanging from the ceiling. From experience, he could tell this was no accident. No, this was a very prominent yet classic case of clashing opinions during a trip to the furniture store. 

(Sadly, this same thing had happened to Yoongi when he’d went out with Taehyung to buy shoes. All he wanted were simple, family friendly, cheap shoes. Yet beside fulfilling his unalloyed wishes, he’d also gone home with simply [disgusting](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/men/mens-shoes/mens-moccasins-loafers/princetown-slipper-with-tiger-p-451209DKHH01063),  _ insanely  _ expensive  Gucci sandals, the ones with fur on the inside. Upon purchase it had immediately earned and silver-plated its spot in the farthest, most unreachable spot at the back of his closet. To this day, it is still there.)

The rest of the place looked quite the same, in the sense that everything and anything clashed against each other wonderfully. It made Yoongi’s head ache in his skull, yet he couldn’t stop looking. 

The shop was overall fairly small; there was just enough space for two tattoo chairs, three stools for the artists and a simple table with on it a few bottles of water and binders labeled  _ 2017 August, 2017 September  _ and at last,  _ Goals _ . The last one was rather flimsy but cute for it was covered with stickers of bees, flowers, butterflies and strangely, a zombie. At the moment, none of the chairs or stools were occupied. At the back, there was a doorway blocked by one of those typical beaded door curtains.

It seemed like the owners of the shop had taken the stereotypes around tattoos and tattoo artists and had completely debunked them. 

On one hand, Yoongi had never been to another tattoo parlor, but on the other, he knew this was a one of a kind place, a new, unique in an appreciated kind of way place, welcome for newbies like him.

Everywhere there were flowers. In glasses, vases, pots, be it on the ground, on the veranda, hanging from the air, everywhere there were bundles of seemingly hand-picked flowers and other plants. 

Pretty illegal, pretty sweet, pretty pretty. 

Yet they looked tended to and loved, which made Yoongi rethink his position here. 

The walls were painted a soft ochre, though only in some spots, supposedly since the owners decided to leave the old murals and decorated tiles. They were old, a little shabby, but added to the aesthetic all the more. Pictures and drawings were pinned against them, going from little designs to sizes that could fill an entire back. They were all beautiful. 

There was talent here, and Yoongi was glad he’d found this before any other obscure place. He was more than glad.

Right then, something grabbed his attention. There was a voice at the back of the room behind the beaded strings in interesting colors. It was low but silky as it whined to an equally pretty but mysterious voice. The low voice spiked at times, going loud enough for even him to hear, “But my  _ pudding _ !”

“I’ll buy you a croissant later…”

The other scoffed dryly, and Yoongi imagined the person’s arms flying into the air as he raised his voice a bit more. “If you think a croissant is of equal value as a little cup of pudding, you are horribly mistaken. I want  _ three  _ croissants”, the low voice demanded, as serious as could be. 

The pretty voice bit back. “Just so you know,” he said, “I’m too broke to buy you your  _ three _ croissants.”

This concerned Yoongi. 

He turned his body all the way to where the voices dwelled and claimed the big pot with petunias hanging from the air as his semi-functional hiding spot. 

(At least his head would be hidden, right?) 

Yoongi picked at his nails and proceeded on chewing on them, not knowing what to do. He took on peeking through the spaces between the flowers.

Suddenly, the voices were a lot closer.

Before he knew it, there were two hands snaking through the door curtain. They pushed the strings out of the way, erupting an avalanche of noise made by the beads clashing against each other, and between the space came forth a lowered head. Yoongi immediately noticed the flashy pink of this person’s hair, roots showing a little black and yellow. He found it cute, cute like the stickers on the binder, yet it was a little more than just that.

Yoongi’s breath hitched in his throat without really knowing what for. He was a costumer. He was  _ supposed  _ to get noticed. 

Then why did he hide his head behind the petunias? Yoongi felt like an idiot.

Yoongi also felt like an idiot for cranking up a shy smile at the man as he stood there awkwardly behind the pot on his tiptoes, all alone in the little peculiar parlor. 

Yet the pretty man didn’t turn. He was smiling at his back,  _ like an idiot _ ,-

“-Why do you think I have, like, five jobs?”

Yoongi frowned behind the shrubberies.  _ Five jobs? _

...“Huh?”

“Huh?” Yoongi repeated. Then he realized.

The pink-haired man was staring right at him, right through the spaces between the leaves and flowers, right into his eyes. 

His mouth went completely slack as he took in the man’s appearance. If the pink hair had been  _ cute _ , this was another level. No, the man was borderline  _ ethereal _ to Yoongi, he didn’t even have to question this. He took a quiet moment to take in his beauty; his questioning dark eyes, the way his lips were curved and pressed together, his plump little nose… Cute. He was too cute, yet he could never be too cute for Yoongi. He was simply  _ the  _ ultimate kind of cute.

He was in a lot of trouble.

“Uhm?” he said.

Yoongi averted his eyes, looked down, then turned his head sideways so they would have proper contact without any pots in the way.

“Uhm, hi”, Yoongi squeaked. The man’s hand smacked against the wall behind him for support, making them both jump with surprise. 

“Can I ask you what you’re doing here?”

If the man was alarmed, Yoongi was on extraterrestrial levels of panic. 

“I came here to get a- a, uh, tattoo.” 

This seemed to be the right answer, for the man visibly relaxed. Yoongi had yet to remember he was simply a customer, heck, he had yet to remember even his own name.

The other man behind the curtain had yet to show himself. Yoongi didn’t even know he existed anymore at this point.

The babe said: “I’m sorry...  We’re not open yet. How did you manage to get in?”

Yoongi found the more he looked at him, the more dazzlingly handsome he became.

He noticed his sensible fashion: a loose shirt and slim-fitting black pants and a pair of thin glasses that accentuated the features of his face. His sleeves were rolled up, and little swirls and patterns of ink peeked through, just a little. 

“Ah. The door was open.”

“What?” he exclaimed with a louder voice, snapping his head behind him with a venomous glare. “It should be locked!”

Just when he moved to get back inside through the dry waterfall of beads, the other man who he realized was the buff man from before came through clean and yelled: “ _ Anyway _ ! Since you’re the only customer here we should help you!”

He went towards Yoongi with three fast paces, plopping down on a stool. 

This man was so beautiful as well. If it wasn’t for the way he carried himself, his glorious body, it was his pretty voice and pretty face that made time go just a tad bit slower for Yoongi. He, too, had tattoos covering his neck and arms, and it completed him in a way Yoongi couldn’t quite place with words.

The man grinned widely, seemingly trying to avoid the pink-haired man. 

Yet two seconds later, he was reeled back by his hand grip on the neck of his shirt. After three slaps and a wordless but equally attacking scolding they both turned to Yoongi.

“Uh.”

The pink-haired man began to speak, and oh, his smile… 

“I’m Kihyun!”

_ Kihyun…  _ For God’s sake, that’s the cutest name he’s ever heard in his life. From all the names, it had to be his. Oh cheese balls…

“This idiot here is Wonho, uhm, he let you in by accident. I don’t know how that happened, but I guess it did!”

_ He guessed it did…  _

With an addressed Wonho sitting quietly in front of him, Kihyun asked: “So… What are you thinking for your tattoo? Oh, and you can move a little to the side if you want to.”

Yoongi only realized his unnatural position then. His neck was still craned to the side, his feet still on the same place he carefully chose when he was still going with the hiding act. He quickly moved aside and cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. This was his moment. He’d prepared for this moment for two weeks, for this exact speech. 

He felt the weight of the paper in his pants, and made a move to remove it from his pocket. He unfolded it in his hands. As he held it forward for the two to see, he started talking.

“Okay, uh, so… Uhm. [This](http://www.daegu.go.kr/cmsh/daegu.go.kr/english/images/content/img_symbol01.jpg) is the city symbol for Daegu, my hometown, which-”

“- _your actions_ _today, pisces_ -, hey!”

Oh God. Oh no. 

Of all the worst case scenarios, it had to be this. 

Yoongi smashed his hands together with the paper in between, but he was too late. Wonho snatched it from his hands with amused yet curious eyes and continued reading: “ _ Beware, for today you might come in confrontation with someone, or something you've been hiding from. Perhaps from yourself.” _

He added: “Ooh, saucy.”

“ _Ohmygod_ give that back.”

Wonho looked amused. “Why, little sensible boy?”

“Stop it!” Kihyun yelled. “Let him continue.”

Yoongi’s cheeks had never been redder. In his head, he heard himself screeching.

“I, uh, I’ve lived there all my life before moving here to Seoul, but that’s not the only reason I want to get it. I’ve been… through some stuff. It’s a part of my life I want to leave behind me, but I don’t want to forget it. Then I got this idea, basically, and yeah. That’s it.”

“...Wow.”

“Wow?"

Kihyun chuckled sweetly. Yoongi died a little inside. Wonho was thrilled. He asked: “Any idea where you want it?”

This, Yoongi had thought over for countless nights, even posing in front of the mirror sometimes. This, Yoongi knew for certain. Yes, he had an idea. 

But he was an idiot.

“Uhhh”, he squeezed out of his lungs, “not really.”

It all went so fast after that. 

Without bashing an eye, Wonho lifted his shirt, and,  _ oh.  _ (why)

“Somewhere here?” 

He pointed towards his abs, _ (why) _ , and Yoongi felt his legs wobbling. His body was made by God, yes, very much, Yoongi could  _ very much  _ confirm. He didn’t know whether to cover his eyes or lean forward, whether to let the light his body was emanating blind him or not. (but why)

Before he had time to figure out an answer, Kihyun was yelling again.

“Wonho pull your shirt down!”

As they leap towards each other, Yoongi truly wondered to himself what he had gotten himself into. 

(Kihyun was the one who had pulled his shirt down in the end.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to say i wrote everything listening to the pussycat dolls but that’s exactly what i did - immarbles

**Author's Note:**

> im cryiing ing the clfub


End file.
